


Specialisation [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Breathplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tentacles, simulpod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets cursed, poor Sam.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by entanglednow]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specialisation [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Specialisation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151403) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Cover by [kalakirya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/Specialization.mp3) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 16:47

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wanted to record for a long time, but it wasn't until kalakirya asked if I'd be interested in a simulpod that I actually dared do it. Don't forget to check out her version, as well. It's right over [here](http://kalakirya.dreamwidth.org/67788.html)


End file.
